Manga vs Anime
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Who will win? Who will lose? Which FMAverse will come out on top? Come join and see! Ed vs Ed, Pride vs Pride! Mustang vs Mustang! Who will win this tournament for the ages! And what is going behind the scenes?... Did Mangaverse Hohoeneim just punch his counterpart! Canon pairings... which means EdWin. It also means AlMei Royai LingFan and maybe more if I think of them...
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric blinked and looked around in slight panic. Where was he? This was not his house in Resenbol. This wasn't right. He was just talking to Winry and Al, both of which was now beside him, looking equally confused. One second he was standing in the living room of his house and the next, he was here. Did someone knock him out and take him here? No... he woke up standing. He would of been on the ground if he had been knocked out. He quickly studied the room he was in.

The room he was in was big, sectioned off into three different places. He was in the right most section, along with Al, Winry, and a lot of other people. He took his attention off of examinating the other people with him and turned it to the other two sections. He meant to look at the middle, and biggest, section but his gaze was drawn to the left section, or more specificly, the group of people in it. There were the some of the homunculi! Envy, Bradley, Lust, the first Greed, and Glutteny! Why were they here?! They are dead! And who were they with? A little pale boy with long black hair and an arm and leg with different skin tone then the rest of his body, and... Teacher?! What was she doing with them?! Edward's gaze was quickly moved to the teens standong beside Teacher. One that made him think of Al if he was older, as he was about 13, and if his dirty blond hair and hazel eyes were gold. The other... was him.

Ed's eyes widened. That was _him_. There was no mistaking that blond hair tied back and golden eyes. He was in different clothers, ones he had seen in Central, but that was him. He moved his eyesight down to a blue arm band on his double's arm, and for the first time, Ed noticed that he, too, had a yellow arm band that he didn't have a minute before.

He looked back up and scanned over the third area crowded. He saw that the people that also have the blue armband Teacher, the Homunculi except Greed, Mustang, Hawkeye and... Winry? But, she was right beside him. Ed glanced at the blond girl beside him just to make sure that, yes she was beside him.

"Brother..." Al said worriedly. Ed turned to his brother, who was pointing torward a group of people in his section.

He had to do a double take at the sight of the homunculi, with Pride standing in the middle with shadows all around him. Wait, so there were two sets of homunculi?! And why was Selim back to being Pride?! Ed had just seen Selim a few days ago, before he got back home, and the boy was _fine_! He also saw that most of them had a yellow armband like him and Winry.

"Why are they back?" Al asked. Ed didn't have an answer. He just looked at his brother before Al turned his head to the center of the room and paused. Ed blinked and was about to ask him what was wrong, but Al cut him off. "Ed, look! Its May, Ling, Lan Fan, and... Fu?! He's dead though!"

Ed jerked his head to the middle of the room. Sure enough, the Xingese were standing in the over to the side, in a booth by the north wall.

"Hello everybody!" He heard May say, though he couldn't quite see her from this far. "I'm sure you are all confused-"

She was cut off by multiple shouts from either side of the room. Ed could only vaguley hear May trying to get some order but no one who was shouting looked like they wanted to listen. Finally, he heard a loud screech coming from the booth. Once it stopped, he realized everyone had gone quiet.

"Thank you." Ling said. "Now, I want to see something... Edward Elric, you are short."

Ed felt his temper rise. He jumped up and started frailing around, like he always did when he got mad.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A-" He stopped short when he realized his double was also yelling and frailing around. He stopped, as did his double, and stared across the room, as did his double. Before he could say anything else, Ling started laughing.

"Yep! You both are Edward Elric!" Ling said between laugther.

"Young Lord! Please finish explaining!" Lan Fan shouted. Ed could almost see Ling in his mind, waving his hand in a care free manner with those blasted eyes closed. How does he see with though things closed anyway?!

"Yes yes." Ling said. "We are here for a tournement!"

"A tournement?" The boy that looked like Al asked.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He heard Teacher yell but it wasn't the Teacher across the room from him. The voice came from behind him and when he looked, he saw Teacher, his teacher, behind him, to the right with a yellow armband like him.

"You see, there are two universes of us. Well, main universes anyway because, as the Edward with the blue arm band could tell you, there are multiple universes. In one such universe, both the Anime universe, which is the one on the left with the blue arm bands, and the Brotherhood universe, which is the one on the right with the yellow arm bands, are television(don't ask what that is) shows. Forms of entertainment. And a fan of the show thought you guys would find it fun if there was a tournement between the two shows." May explained. "Oh, and before we forget, we need to introduce ourselves for the ones who don't know us. I'm May Chang, a princess of Xing!"

"I'm Ling Yao. I'm the emperor of Xing!" Ling said.

"My name is Lan Fan and I am his Young Lord's body guard." Lan Fan said.

"And I'm Fu. I was the other bodyguard for the Young Lord before I died." Fu said without any hesitation, causing the people around Ed to still slightly. "And that will let us explain the next topic. For the ones that agreed, they could come here and participate, but only if their counterpart survived as well, or in the Homunculi's case, if one of the group survived. Since Pride had survived in Brotherhood, and Wrath in Anime, then the Homunculi are back as well. However, they also could say no to the offer, such as Brotherhood Sloth. That's why Sloth isn't here, from either universe. Once we are all done here, the dead shall go back to being dead. Any questions so far?"

"What about Hughes?" The Mustang from Ed's side of the room asked.

"Sadley, he died in both universes, so he couldn't come. I'm sorry." Lan Fan said.

"Since Xing isn't in the Anime universe, and in turn we weren't apart of the that universe's plot, we are the announcers." May explained. "The rules are simple. For the first day, we shall be doing what we like to call the counterpart battles. That is, the doubles will fight each other, for excample, Ed vs Ed or Greed vs Greed. Who ever wins the battle will move on to the next stage."

"We'll draw the names from this hat," Ling looked like he was holding something up, Ed guessed the hat, but he was sure no one could truely see it.

"Yo, Ling or what ever your name is!" The Anime(A)Ed yelled. "We can't see that!"

"Eh?" Ling asked. "Oh... That won't work! Do the notes say anything about that?" The last part was more directed to the other Xingese.

"Um..." May said and there was the sound of paper flipping. "Yes. It says to... press that butten."

"This one?" Fu asked.

"Ya." May answered.

There was a click before the wall behind the booth lit up. When the light faded a bit, there was a picture of the Xingese taking up the whole middle part of the wall.

But then it _moved_.

"Woah!" Ling said, and you could see him up on the wall looking up at the same wall. "That's cool! What's it called?"

"It says here its called a vid-ee-oh." Lan Fan said, squinting at a notebook.

"Back to the explaination, My Lord." Fu reminded.

"Oh right." Ling said as he turned back around and the wall changed to a close up of Ling smiling and holding a black hat with a white strip. "We'll draw names out of this hat to show which double are battling. If someone from the Brotherhood universe wins, we'll put a yellow B beside their name and put it in this white hat." He held up a white hat. He was interruppted before he could continue however.

"Is that my hat?" Ed looked into the crowd to see who had called out and saw someone he had wished never to see again. Kimblee.

Ling paused before slowly saying, "Nooooooo..." Kimblee just sighed and Ling continued. "If someone from the Animeverse wins, then we'll put a blue A beside their name and put it in the white hat, got it?" Everybody said yes in their own way and Ling continued. "Great! On the second day, we'll rest, so that you will be in top condition for your next fights. We'll explain how we'll pick the rest of the fights when we get there."

"Now on to inguries!" May said. "No one can die here, but pain is still a part of the battles. So even if you can't die from being stabbed in the chest, you will feel the pain and might even pass out. However, you can't go directly to the vital areas for an attack untill the 30 minute mark. If you do so before the mark, you will lose right then and there."

"However, not everybody here is going to fight." Lan Fan took over. "Such as Ms. Winry. She is just here for an Automail mecanic and the fan figured that she would be entertained by the fights. AWrath has his alchemy back, as does both Eds and AAl. Also, Brotherhood(B)Ed, I'm sorry but you have your briggs automail back for the tournement. As soon as you leave, your arm shall be back to normal."

"I think that explains everything." Fu said. "Now would be the time to say you don't want to stay and to send you back home. Anyone?"

"Our lives." BMustang said. "What about our lives and jobs?"

"While you are in this room, the world outside is frozen." Ling said. "Once you leave, you shall be back to where you were when you appeared here. Anyone is going to leave or what?"

There was mutterings all around the room but nobody called out that they wanted to leave.

"Since no one is going to leave, any more questions?"

_**So any questions? I'm pretty sure I covered everything but if you have any questions, ask away! Also, who do you want to see fight first? Just not Ed or Al. I don't want the main characters to go first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So if there are no more questions..." Fu spoke after a brief pause, just to be sure. A moment passed, then he nodded. "Then we shall begin. Young Lady?"

Animeverse Edward Elric watched as the young girl (May) nodded and stuck her hand into the white hat to choose the first match. He was quite surprised that no one had demanded to go home, though he was glad.

Because, since no one on his side had left, he could see everyone again. Mustang, still missing an eye, Hawkeye, serious as ever, and even shirtless Armstrong; he could _see_ them again, maybe even _laugh_ with them again if this didn't turn out hellish. If he could just feel generally_ happy_ with them, even for only a few days... He was just glad he could see them, no matter the circumstance.

Plus...

Ed looked behind him, laying his eyes on one beautiful, blonde girl, and he felt his face heat up when she caught them.

Winry.

It had been two years, and the most he'd gotten to see her was five minutes of automail repair during that whole Shamballa fiasco. He had never gotten to tell her how he felt about her, but he didn't think he would get to here either. He only had a few days to be with her here, and he didn't want the parting to hurt more than it already would. No, he couldn't say anything...

To get his mind off of Winry, Ed quickly glanced back to the right side of the room, to his counterpart. Then, avoiding eye contact there, he moved his eyes to Al's counterpart - or at least he thought that was Al. He didn't look quite right - older, lighter hair, brighter eyes - but there wasn't another person in that room who could be related to him - except Envy, who was over with the other homunculi - since no one else had that stunning hair and eyes. But how did that Al get his body back_ and_ keep his age?

His thoughts were cut off by Ling calling out the first name. "Well, I thought this person wasn't going to fight, but apparently she is. The first fight will be between the Winrys!"

_Winry?_ Edward jerked his head to the side to glare at the booth on the wall. They said Winry wouldn't have to fight!

"_Winry?!_" he heard his counterpart yell, and it was clear he felt the same way.

"It's fine, Ed," BWinry assured. She whispered something else after that, but AEd couldn't hear it. He instead looked at his Winry, who just gave him a determined nod. AEd sighed, annoyed at those stupid Xingese people for letting her fight, but he nodded as well. There was absolutely no way to stop her when she got that spark in her eye.

Both Winrys walked to the arena in the middle of the floor, eyes glued to each other, unfaltering. You could feel the tension in the air, could hear the dramatic music swelling, and it made you get a hitch in your breath. This was a serious moment...

"Begin!" Lan Fan yelled suddenly, and the battle began.

Both girls reached for their handy dandy wrenches (weapons) at the same time, clasping their hands around the metal handles; it all would come down to reflexives. However, AWinry hadn't needed to throw her wrenches since Ed and Al left, while BWinry had practiced every day, what with the brothers staying in Resembool with her and Granny.

So it was only natural that BWinry threw hers first.

However, just because her wrench hit first doesn't mean _AWinry's_ wrench missed. Both wrenches hit their target square on; AWinry got knocked out of the ring first. A moment later, people from both sides were dragging the unconscious girls back over to them.

"Okay! Brotherhood Winry wins!" Ling exclaimed dramatically, an excited grin on his face.

"However," Fu started to explain. "since Winry wasn't going to fight originally, her name isn't going into the other hat."

"Alright now!" May shouted, reaching into the hat again. "The next fight shall be between...!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Next we have..." May said as she stuck her hand into the hat to pick the next people. She grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out, quickly reading what was on it. "Kimblee!" She shouted.

Ignoring the various faces the other people in both sections were making at the sight of them, both Kimblees (Anime Kimblee is now Kimblly) walked to the stage. They eyed each other as they waited for the Xingese to say start.

Kimblee was intriged to say the least. His conterpart looked different from him, almost to the point where he didn't look like him much. His conterpart's hair was messier, his bangs sticking out like he didn't care(Though he proubably didn't) and his hair was pulled back in a braid wrapped in yellow then Kimblee's own neat ponytail.

His counterpart also seemed less able to hide his insanity as well as Kimblee was.

On the other side of the stage, Kimblly was also intriged, for much the same reasons. His counterpart looked... neater. Calmer, maybe? His hair was much neater, the only strands escaping his ponytail was the two strands that counted as his bangs. Kimblly wondered how close their pasts are and...

... He couldn't help but wonder how _his own counterpart _looked so much saner.

"BEGIN!"

Both of them clapped their hands, but before Kimblly could slam his hands on the ground to make the stage an explosive, Kimblee just spread his hands out and let the_ air _explode. Kimblly eyes widened and jumped to the side to avoid being pushed off the side. As soon as he was out of the way of the expoldsion, Kimblly slammed his hands to the ground and made a trail of black to Kimblee. Kimblee narrowed his eyes.

"What the-" He began as he walked away, but at that moment, the explosives in the ground went off and knocked him backwards. Kimblee cringed, he was sure to feel that later, and focused on the ground outside of the stage he was about to hit.

_If I hit that, I'm out!_

Kimblee clapped his hands and let a shock wave propel him the other way. As soon as he got a better footing, he clapped again and sent out another explsive. Kimblly dodged again but he couldn't get a good footing on the ground before the shockwaves from the explodsion sent him backward.

Unlike his counterpart, sadly, he couldn't make a shockwave before he hit the ground outside of the stage and lost.

"BROTHERHOOD KIMBLEE WINS!" Ling yelled. However, he yelled it right into the microphone, causing a screeching noise to hurt everyones ears. He quickly put his hand over his microphone, hoping it would stop the noise. Once the noise went away and everybody stopped holding their ears, he continued, though on a much quieter tone. "I hope that not all of the winners are from my universe! That wouldn't be much of a compedtion, now would it?"

"Since the Kimblees did such a number on the stage," Fu began. It was true. Parts of the stage were rubble now. "Can an alchemist come and fix it?"

"I will." BIzumi said as she stepped up toward the stage. Her counterpart followed soon after.

"Now that thats settled," Lan Fan said. "The rest of you may go into the waiting room," She motioned to the door opposit of her booth. "Until the next match."

"And Kimblee?" May said. Both Crimson Alchemists looked at the small Xingese girl and her panda. "Come with me so I can make sure you aren't hurt from all those explosions!"

The Kimblees followed May and the other Xingese to another room in the back, and the Izumis got to work on the stage while the rest went to the waiting room.

xXx

_**Kimblly would have a better chance at winning if they didn't have the arena limitation.**_

_**I hope I got their alchmey right. In the Manga, Ed explains how, by clapping and completeing the transmution circles on his palms, Kimblee forces apart the compounds in the air and then slams them back together, causing his explosions. In the anime, Kimblly is stated to rearrange the particles in whatever he is touching to cause it to explode, and can speed up and delay the reaction.**_

_**I got like five different requests for this fight withing the first chapter. He would have been the first match if someone hadn't requested Winry and it was too much fun to pass up!**_

_**Give me reactions for the meetings next chapter! The more you give the quicker the chapter will come out!**_


End file.
